


Which fic?

by Northernlightz06



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Just testing things out, little sampling platter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northernlightz06/pseuds/Northernlightz06
Summary: Hey! This is a little unorthodox I know but I’m currently working on 4 different fics at the moment and I want to try to focus my attention on one. So I’m just doing a little “sampling platter” businesses with little excerpts from the beginnings of each, and let me know which you would want to see first!#1: Like really long marauders fic, starting around 4th year, mostly canon compliant, first in a series (wolfstar stuff but not right away)#2: post war fic, Draco’s trial, 8th year Drarry action with a snippet of gay Charlie Weasley at the beginning#3: Deaf Sirius Black and disabled Remus Lupin marauders fic, starting from first year(Wolfstar and Jily eventually)#4: Sirius lives! Wolfstar taking in Harry starting the summer after OOTP
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Which fic?

**Author's Note:**

> Please just let me know so I can begin to focus my efforts and not feel so constantly scattered while writing!

Ok! Let’s get into this!  
Snippet from #1: Remus tried his best not to spend the entire train ride with his mouth gaped open and drooling, bug eyed. The most he could manage was staring out the window in absolute silence, freaking out internally. He was only asked “What the fuck is going on with you, Moony?” a couple of times before it was agreed upon that it was just the recent full moon.   
Sirius fucking Black?! Really!? Suddenly it all started to click into place. Why whenever Sirius snogged some random girl it made Remus feel an unjustifiable sense of rage, why whenever he heard Sirius tiptoe to James’ bed at night and cast a silencing charm around them so he could tell James all his secrets, Remus would sulk, wishing more than anything else that it was him Sirius would come to. Why he had always felt this sense of awe, always wanting to be closer to the boy. He carried on the same way throughout the rest of the train ride, the whole time Madam Pomfrey fussed over him, lying alone in his bed in the hospital wing, and stumbling back to his dorm Wednesday night.   
It was all he could manage to smile and say hello to his friends, accept his notes from the past two days and stare blankly at Sirius for a couple of seconds before tumbling into bed, and drawing the curtains tight. He wasn’t actually tired, but the marauders always let him sleep after full moons, tiptoeing to the commonroom to spend the rest of their evening there until they wanted to go to sleep, casting a quick “silencio” behind them as they left so Remus could have some peace and quiet.  
Remus laid wide awake in his bed and told himself he had to get a grip. He had done enough staring into space shocked to last him a lifetime. He needed to find a way to be around Sirius, or think about Sirius without bursting into flames. But how on earth could he do that when he had just discovered he had the most massive crush on one of his best friends. It just felt like he was about to burst. Every time he talked to a marauder, he wanted more than anything to burst out saying he was in love with Sirius Black. But he knew that he couldn’t. He had to get a grip. He had to tell someone. Just-someone. Maybe he would tell Lily. She seemed like the least likely to have a problem with it, and even if she did, she would probably just stop talking to him, instead of exposing him to everybody. But what if she did? He couldn’t take that risk. But something had to be done, otherwise his friends would notice something was up, and one day he was bound to just burst out and tell them everything. He knew that wouldn’t end well. So he needed a plan.

Snippet from #2: He led his two best friends to their bedroom, and threw a few privacy charms around them just in case.   
He sighed. “I’ve been asked to testify for Malfoy’s trial.”  
Ron smiled. “Well that’s great Harry! Let the piece of shit get what he deserves.”

“No, Ron. I’m not testifying against him.”

“What do you mean? He’s a Death Eater.”

“I’ve been thinking about it, and I mean he didn’t really get much of a choice, and he was always upset about the war. He kind of had to be a Death Eater, but he’s the worst one I’ve ever seen. He was always conflicted about what to do, and never once completed a task that Voldemort gave him. He may be a jerk, but he doesn’t deserve Azkaban. You saw what it did to Sirius. I don’t even think real murderers deserve that.”

“I mean are you sure, mate? He isn’t exactly the kindest person on earth.”

“I know, but after what we’ve been through, it’s useless to hold childhood grudges, and keeping him out of Azkaban is the right thing to do.”

Hermione hugged him. “You’re right, Harry. It’s great that you’re doing this.”

Ron stepped forward.  
“But, it looks like you’ve got this all sorted out, what did you want to talk to us about?”

“Well, I’m nervous. The trial is definitely going to bring up some memories, I’m going to have to talk about things I never want to talk about again, and not just that, I’m going to have to talk about it with all eyes watching me. I don’t know if I can stop the flashbacks from happening there, and I don’t want everybody seeing that.”

“Yes, that is an issue.” noted Hermione.  
“You could take some calming draught before the trial, but there isn’t much else to be done. Just try to breathe and remember we’ll be right there afterwards if you need us.”

“Yeah, I know. I also need to figure out what I’m going to say.”

Hermione looked much cheerier now. “Ooh, yes! I can help you write it!” Well, she never turned down the opportunity for an essay. 

Ron slung his shoulder around Harry. “Now come on, mate! Let’s celebrate your birthday!” 

There was singing and laughing, drinking and eating by the fire. Ms. Weasley’s delicious homemade cake, and s’mores, which all of the purebloods in attendance were fascinated with.   
Slowly people started to head up to bed, first Mr. and Ms. Weasley, then Ginny, then George, then Bill and Fleur, then Ron and Hermione. It was just Harry and Charlie again, laughing by the dwindling fire with their drinks in hand. Neither of them had drank that much, so while several Weasleys had gone to bed quite intoxicated, they were both only a little tipsy. Charlie was telling a story about a quite bothersome dragon back in Romania, and pulled up his sleeve to show a particularly large burn scar.   
“I mean, all of your burn marks are really cool, Charlie, do you get burned often, I mean doesn’t it hurt?”  
“Ha, after a couple of years you basically have no heat sensitivity, but hey, you’ve got some pretty cool scars yourself.”

“Yeah, well this one is the most famous.” Said Harry, pointing to his forehead. “But I also have  
others from tricky spots on the hunt,” he said, pulling up his own sleeves, “and these are from the battle.” He pulled up his shirt so the couple of marks across his abdomen were visible.   
Charlie waltzed over to Harry’s chair, seating himself on the armrests. His eyes were warm, and kind. He put his hand over the scars.   
“Sexy.” he said.  
“You think so?”   
“Yeah, totally, show anyone those and you’ll have a line of people fawning over you.” He chuckled.   
“I’ll keep that in mind” he muttered.

Snippet from #3:   
He chatted away with James and Peter, who seemed to be pretty nice people, and didn’t stare at him in awe like almost everyone else did. He still tried to catch the attention of the black haired boy, but he never replied when Remus tried to talk to him. Eventually a much older girl in Slytherin robes with long light brown hair cascading down her back, and a face that looked eerily like the black haired boy sauntered over as Remus was trying to talk to him.   
“He doesn’t know what you’re saying you know.” she declared as the boy looked up at her with those grey eyes. He looked pretty annoyed and started making hand gestures at her that Remus didn’t understand. She did something similar back to him, more playfully teasing him than anything.  
Peter was the first to speak up in the confusion. 

“What is going on?”

The girl turned to him and chuckled.

“I’m telling my darling cousin that I will-“ she put up air quotes “-‘go back to my own damn table’ once I explain to you dimwits that he can’t hear you, he’s deaf.”

The three boys chimed in with a quick “ohh” and the girl held her hand out to Remus. 

“Andromeda Black.” 

He took it briefly. “Remus Lupin.” 

“And you two?”

“I’m James Potter!”

“I’m Peter Pettigrew!”

“Pleasure.”

The girl started to stride away when Remus caught her with a quick “Wait!”

She turned back 

“How can we talk to him, then?”

Andromeda gave Remus a look that told him she thought he was the dumbest person on earth. She dug into her pocket and pulled a spare piece of parchment out. 

“This is paper. Use it.”  
And with that she walked back to the Slytherin table. 

Snippet from #4:

“Pads, where are we?”

“It looks like Kings Cross.” 

“It is. Do you notice how there aren’t any trains here?” I nodded.

“Usually when someone gets here there’s already a train waiting for them to get on. There isn’t a train here for you yet.”

“What does that mean?”

“No one knows how the abilities that Lily gave Harry when she died work, but Harry seems to be the only one who can deflect the killing curse. He came here with us the night we died, you know. But he left. We couldn’t. There was a train for us, but he couldn’t come with us.”

Lily broke in.

“Harry is trying to pull you back, Sirius. I think you have a choice to make. You can wait for our train to come and get on it with us, or you can leave.” She pointed to the wall that led out of platform 9 ¾. 

“I-I want to go with you! I haven’t seen you in 12 years, I want to go with you!”  
James stepped in front of me, his face kind and gentle.   
“I can’t make the decision for you, Pads. But I want you to think about it. Harry and Moony need you, they’ll never get over it if you’re gone. You’re being given a second chance, that isn’t something any of us got. It’s not something many people get.” 

(This will probably be deleted once I decide)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading an please let me know which of these you’d like to see from me soon!


End file.
